Cute Jara One-Shots
by DramaQueen106
Summary: This is my first ever story. I would appreciate it if you could take the time to read it. It includes all original Season 1 and 2 characters. (So not KT or Willow) Just some cute one-shots, mostly about Jara but it includes all of the other couples. Thankyou!
1. Christmas

JARA Drabbles

 **Mara's POV**

"Jaffray. JAFFRAY!" Jerome shook me awake.

"Wha? What? J, it's 2 in the morning, go back to bed." I said groggily, and slightly annoyed. "Mara!"

Jerome whined, "Its Christmas! Come on! Everyone else is already downstairs!"

I sighed. "Fine! But you have to carry me" I put my arms up like a little kid. Jerome smiled, picked me up bridal-style and carried me down the hallway. Since we have all graduated and Victor died, we all felt a strong connection to the house, so we decided to buy it. Trudy married Jasper a few years ago – so she moved in with him.

* * *

I snuggled further into Jerome's chest, breathing in his scent. I felt his lips connect with my forehead. I giggled.

"Awww! Jara!" I heard a very Amber-like squeal, and a snap of a camera. I tried to shield my face, burying further into Jerome's chest as he sat down on the couch.

"Mara, the camera is gone, you can come out now" Eddie's American accent rang out. I shook my head.

"Nu uh Edster, it's warm in here, just do Christmas without me. I'm just gonna sleep, sorry if it's un-comfy Jj." I protested like a schoolgirl.

"Aww, 'Ara. Ok people, you heard her. Present Time!" Eddie exclaimed enthusiastically, just like Jerome.

"Yacker this one has your name on it, Jerry, Alfie, Neens, Joy, Mick, Fabian, Ambs… 'Ara, are you sure you don't want your present?" Eddie asked. I sighed and looked up at Jerome, I smiled at him and moved out of his warm embrace. I walked over to Eddie. He looked surprised and giddily happy.

"Ed, I'm sorry, but I have to do this." I looked at Patricia, "Patty, please don't get angry with me" She shrugged her shoulders. I grabbed my box out of Eddie's hands.

"'Ara?" He looked kind of scared. I smiled sweetly and whacked him across the shoulder.

"Don't get me out of Jerome's arms again at 2 in the morning, not even for Christmas. You know what? It can go and screw itself!" I grumped back over and sat in Jerome's lap as him and Alfie cracked up laughing.

"Aww that's sweet Mara" Amber cooed,

"Go Mars! Sucked in Krueger!" Patricia laughed. I smiled sleepily. Letting Jerome's scent lull me to sleep and safety.

Christmas was fun. After I got some sleep of course!

 **This is the revised version of this chapter. A few words got added in here and there. Thanks -DramaQueen106**


	2. New Years Party

JARA Drabbles

 **No one's POV**

Everyone was dancing, or at least out on the dance floor. Amber Millington-Lewis always hosted the best parties. There was alcohol, sweets, soft drinks, cookies and chocolate, pretty much EVERYTHING. But one young woman was sitting in a corner reading her latest novel. She didn't want to be there, but her whole family was there and Amber practically is her sister after all.

"Excuse me everyone, but it is almost 12 o'clock, so if you can all please come onto the dance floor and we can count down for the fireworks!" Amber squealed. Everyone cheered and moved towards the centre of the dance floor, all except Mara, the woman reading in the corner. She didn't want to put her book down, and she didn't want to be on the hot and sweaty dance floor with a bunch of hot and sweaty dancers, so she just sat there, completely wrapped up in her book.

* * *

"Tsk tsk Mara. I thought I might find you here." A tall man with piercing blue eyes, sleek blonde hair with a single almond streak, was talking to her.

"Sorry J, but I told you, I wouldn't be dancing, no matter what the occasion." The woman looked up slightly before flipping the page of her novel.

"That's ok, because I don't want to dance, I only want my New Year's kiss from my gorgeous wife." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mara giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong person, because I'm the only one here" She told him genuinely, as the crowd counted down from 10.

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her right? Especially with someone as beautiful as you." He whispered seductively.

"Hmm, I'm not sure… Ok. Just one kiss, right here." She pointed to her lips.

He grinned and they kissed just as the fireworks started and the countdown finished. They pulled away from each other after a minute and pressed their foreheads together. "Happy New Year Mars." Jerome breathed.

"Happy New Year J." Mara responded, gazing up at the fireworks.

"Congratulations everyone, ITS 2016!" Amber squealed over the microphone. Jerome rolled his eyes and leaned forward so his lips would touch Mara's once more.

 **This is the revised version of this chapter. A few words got added in here and there. I decided that I needed to start a new line for every time someone different spoke. My good friend went over that with me when she stole my laptop. Geez, friends these days! Kidding! ;) This chapter is still, and will forever be dedicated to SibunaMockingjay for absolute awesomeness and extreme kindness. Please go and read SibunaMockingjay's stories if you love Mi High! Thanks -DramaQueen106**


	3. Hacked Love

JARA Drabbles

 **Mara's POV**

Jerome is so... hmmmm, I don't know. Secretive, Funny, Manipulative and Awesome. He is an open book, that shuts and locks with a key. I don't u54nderstand, he is like a VERY complicated puzzle. Over time you work it out, and fit all of the pieces together...

"5-4. isn't that great Mars!? Although there's not much of a difference, but we WON!" Mick concluded. Oops, I zoned out.

I smiled and nodded, "That's great Mick, well done." He smiled and leaned into kiss me, just as the bell went.

I jumped up and said, "Gotta go, I'm meeting Eddie for the new article. Bye Mick." I let out a breath as I walked off. I wasn't lying, I did have to meet Eddie, but not for the newspaper.

* * *

I saw him and jogged up to meet him.

"Hey Eddie! What did you..." I broke off as I saw Jerome. "Jerome? What are you doing here?" I queried.

"Well you see 'Ara, Jerry has something he wanted to show you and he didn't see you himself, because.. well because you know how Mick is when you and Jerome are hanging around each other." Eddie answered.

"Oh, OK." I smiled brightly.

My smile faltered, "Eddie, we are going to get into trouble, we aren't in class! I-I-I cant get a DETENTION!" I panicked.

"Calm down 'Ara, I got you two an explained absence from class. Ahh, the benefits of having my dad as the principal." He smiled goofily before continuing, "Well I gotta get to class, see you guys later!" He walked off, his bag swinging on one shoulder, we watched his retreating back for a little while until I turned towards Jerome.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" I asked him, raising my head to look up at him. 'Damn his height' I thought, before he smiled briefly.

"First of all, let's get out of the hallway, where anyone can see us. Second, this might make you sad, angry, and/or depressed and probably betrayed. Overall, very emotional. But," He lowered his voice to a whisper, and his blue orbs glistened with sincerity, "If you need someone to talk to, or just be around, I'm here." I nodded, not really understanding what he was going on about. We walked outside and he took out his phone.

"Jerome! You hacked into the school security cameras?!" I whisper-scolded.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" He grinned mischievously. I sighed, shaking my head. He looked me in the eye.

"Are you ready? Are you sure you want me to show you this?" He asked softly.

"Yes Jerome. I'm okay with anything you decide to throw at me." I confirmed, he took a deep breath and played a video. I watched silently, my expression blank, masking my burning curiosity. Joy was standing in a storage closet waiting for someone, when suddenly the door opened and.. Mick walked in?! WHAT?! I couldn't hear what they were saying, but a few minutes later they started kissing and it turned into a full-blown make-out session. The bell sounded after a little while, and Mick gave Joy one final kiss before exiting. She left a minute later to avoid suspicion.

That's where the video ended. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, as Jerome turned off his phone. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. I looked up slightly and shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me and I broke down.

"He never loved me. I-I-I'm nothing. Oh I'm so STUPID! You were right, he is a meathead. I'm not good enough. I-I'm too short, too nosy, a nerd, whereas he's reasonably tall, he minds his own business and he is a jock. I couldn't see it, yet I led myself to believe that he loved me. No one could ever love me." I sobbed, my mind was going a million miles per hour.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're perfect, you're the perfect size to fit in my arms, you're beautiful, smart and just curious. He's dumb and doesn't see that. And Mara you're wrong, so many people love you. I-I love you Mara." I stopped crying.

"Thankyou Jerome. I think I have known for a while now, you've always been on my mind. I-I love you too, but before we do anything. I'm breaking up with Mick." I logged into my phone and saw my wallpaper, of Mick and myself after he aced his science test. I reminded myself to change it. I open messenger and clicked on Micks name, I sent him a text saying - 'We are OVER!' I turned my phone off and wiped my damp cheeks. I gazed up into Jerome's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at me, happiness danced across his eyes as he leaned in, my eyes fluttered close just as we kissed, making us official.

* * *

 **WITH MICK**

 **Mick's POV**

Class is sooo boring. Mara's not here, Eddie is, Jerome's not here either. Eh, he's probably skipping. Joy and I are sitting next to each other. I like Joy, no, scratch that, I LOVE Joy, much more than Mara. Just as I was daydreaming about Joy and her kisses, my phone went off really loudly as Mr Sweet was talking. I cringed as The Holy Grail blasted out. He looked at me, marched over to my desk and snatched up my phone before I could read the text.

"This will teach you to turn your phone ion silent in my classroom Mr Campbell. Let's see, from Mara Jaffray. 'We are OVER!'" My heart dropped. She broke up with me. The class broke out into 'Ooohs' and 'Oh Burn! By text as well' along with a few 'Savage!' My face burned with embarrassment and anger. Mr Sweet gave me my back. Eddie looked like he knew it was going to happen, I wish I could go and wipe that smirk off his face, but then again, Patricia would probably kill me. I sighed and Mr Sweet silenced the class again, and went back to teaching. Joy smiled, comforting me. She reached out and started rubbing my back. I smiled at her.

"Thankyou" I mouthed.

"No problems" She mouthed back with a beautiful smile. I smiled and turned my head to the front and focused on staring straight ahead at the board.

* * *

 **A longer chapter was definitely needed. I'm thinking of writing up the next one today as well, just because I have some free time on my hands. Thanks again to SibunaMockingjay for reviewing my last chapter! Please read and review. More chapters will be up soon. (I hope ;)) -DramaQueen106**


	4. Valentine's Day

JARA Drabbles

 **Mara's POV**

"It's Valentine's Day! Come on Mara, get up! All of the other girls are up. Come on! Chop, chop! Don't you want to make Jerome drool?" Amber's voice woke me from my slumber. I groaned, opened one eye and threw my pillow at Amber's head.

"Rude! Mara Jaffray, you drag your lazy ass out of that bed, before I drag it and throw you down the stairs!" Amber threatened.

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah." I snuggled back down, before my sheets were thrown off me and I was picked up and dragged across the floor. My eyes widened, my first thought was, 'damn, she's stronger that she looks'. But then I realised how serious the situation was, if she didn't stop.

"No, no, no Amber stop. STOP! I'm awake!" I exclaimed frantically, but Amber kept on dragging me. I suddenly wonder if this is payback, for when we fell out over Mick. I can't believe how stupid and naïve we were then. "HELP, SHE'S ABOUT TO THROW ME DOWN THE STAIRS. JEROME!" I screamed. All of the girls rushed out of Nina's room to try and stop Amber. She's gone crazy!

"Ambs, stop it! She could die!" Nina tried to pull her off.

"No Neens, she didn't get out of bed on time, you of all people should know how serious I am when it comes to beauty and love." Amber explained, still strutting down the hall. I was getting serious floor burn and I was finding it hard to breathe.

"Please Amber." I whisper softly.

I heard footsteps and a voice shout, "AMBER, STOP! LET HER GO!" But I didn't get to hear the rest of that sentence or see who it was because, I blacked out from lack of oxygen to my brain, but I do think I have an idea of who it was though…

* * *

 **Jerome's POV**

It' s Valentine's Day. Mara and I are going out for a midnight picnic, under the stars is our 'thing'. I smiled to myself, as I let my imagination go, hoping she enjoys it, wondering what she will wear, what she might not wear…. Alfie stirred, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Morning Jerome." He yawned.

"Morning Alfredo." I smiled at my best friend. He grinned back, Alfie always perks up when I smile. I imagine Amber is going crazy today.

"What do you think Amber is going to do with the girls?" I ask.

Alfie grinned, "She will probably murder someone if they don't do something properly." Alfie laughed. I grinned at his flippancy to laugh at his girlfriend's habits and obsessions. Sometimes I don't understand what he sees in Amber, but other times I think they're good for each other, they balance each other and I think they just have this mutual agreement or something, because Alfie probably should've gotten dumped a while ago, but I'm really happy for him, he deserves someone who respects him for him, and loves him for him - Well, other than me of course. As sappy as that sounds.

"Mara Jaffray, you drag your lazy ass out of that bed, before I drag it and throw you down the stairs!" We hear Amber's voice echoing through the house.

"Too late! Better hope Mara gets out of bed." Alfie tease-warned. We could hear banging and voices but we couldn't make anything distinctive out, until:

"HELP, SHE'S ABOUT TO THROW ME DOWN THE STAIRS! JEROME!" Alfie and I exchange glances.

"Shit." I exclaimed. We ran, but fell into the door.

"Hurry up Alf!" I say, really worried. He opened the door, only to run straight into Eddie.

"She's gonna kill her isn't she?!" He asked.

"God, I hope not!" I say. We all run up the stairs to see all of the girls – save Mara and Amber – trying to stop Amber. Mara was red in the face.

"AMBER STOP! LET HER GO!" I roared, but Mara had already passed out.

"OMG, I'm so sorry! What have I done?!" Amber cried, running over to Alfie, it's like she just snapped out of a trance, or a determined warpath. I rush over to Mara and check her pulse. I let out a breath, she's alive.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Eddie's American accent, was laced with worry. I nodded, swallowing that lump in my throat, picked up Mara and walked downstairs, we waited until the ambulance cam about 15 minutes later. I went in the ambulance with the medical team, whilst everyone else from the house was following in their own cars. I sat there, numb, holding the love of my life's limp, cold and almost dead hand. I had the impulse to put my hand under her nose, just to make sure that she was actually breathing and she wasn't dead. All these thoughts clouded my mind and I broke down crying, I didn't care that the doctors were watching, I didn't care that I never cried in front of people, I was crying for Mara, I would do anything for Mara, no matter what it was.

* * *

Her tan skin was so pale and cold. 'I'm going to kill Amber' About 10 minutes later they rushed Mara into the hospital and everyone rushed in down the hallway. We waited and waited. Patricia was crying in Eddie's lap, he was silently crying too, Joy was sobbing into Mick's chest, he was pale and shocked, Nina was sitting curled up in a ball in Fabian's lap, while he was stroking her hair, whispering things to her, I think trying to reassure himself more than her, because he was holding back tears. Alfie was scared, I think more scared of what I was going to do to his girlfriend, than what his girlfriend did to Mara, he had his arm around Amber while she was crying on his shoulder. Anger overcame me. I stood up and walked over to her. Alfie looked up and silently pleaded with his eyes. Damn, he knew me too well. With a slight shake of my head I did what I always do, speak with out thinking things through, the results are almost always; The Best Speeches, I Will Ever Regret. The slight few others are actually very witty and good, if I do say so myself, but this one... I'm not too sure..

"You have no right. NO RIGHT, to be crying. This, is all your fault. Do you think this is how we want to spend Valentine's Day? In a hospital?!" I growled, hot tears streaming down my face. She sobbed louder, apologising softly.  
"You disgust me." I walked away.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

I walked into the hospital and was greeted by the receptionist and a few passing doctors and Nurses. A pang of dread shot through my heart, 'Mara should be here working not being worked on', I thought sadly. It's been a very hard year without her. Now I'm here on Valentine's Day with flowers for my beautiful girlfriend, who happens to be in a coma. I sighed as I walked into her room. 'She's so gorgeous', I sighed internally as I placed the flowers into her vase, seated myself down into the chair beside her bed and grasped her hand.

"Mara. Jaffray, my darling Jaffray. I miss you. I miss your smile, your laugh, your eyes and your voice. I miss your hugs and kisses. Please come back to me. I love you Jaffray." I broke down, hot tears ran down my face, which had been recently free of tears. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I whispered. I could hear her heart monitor speed up. I felt a slight squeeze, I looked down at her, pinching myself slightly in case I was imagining this. A deep breath came shuddering from her lungs and her gorgeous, chocolate eyes fluttered open.

"Mara!" I cried.

"Jerome?" She whispered. I hit the button.

"You're awake!" I laughed. She smiled at me. "I've missed your smiles." I said to her.

"I know, I heard you, that's why I squeezed back." She giggled softly at my blonde moment. "Jerome, what happened? Why am I in hospital?" She asked me, with wide eyes. I sighed, running my free hand through my hair.

"You've been in a coma for exactly one year." She gasped. "Amber accidentally choked you last year and you didn't wake up, The doctors were even going to announce you dead a few months ago, when you stopped breathing and went into cardiac arrest. But I always had hope, because you're strong Jaffray and now you're awake a year later." I concluded. She nodded, processing the information. A doctor and two nurses rushed in.

"Mara, you're awake!" The doctor cried, obviously surprised.

"Yes Doctor I am." She smiled warmly.

"You can go home in an hour or two, once we discharge you. I hope you two have a lovely Valentine's Day." He winked and we nodded.

* * *

 **1 1/2 Hours Later**

 **Still Jerome's POV**

Mara and I were in a cab on our way home, we had decided to surprise our friends and were discussing our plan to fool them into thinking that Mara was no longer with us. She thought it would be hilarious to walk in there and say "Hello I'm a ghost", but I told her we need to be more.. subtle about it. I smiled, life's definitely taking a turn for the better. The taxi pulled up outside the house and Mara, ever the sweetheart thanked the driver with a bid smile, i paid him and he drove away with a dip of his hat. We turned and walked hand-in-hand up to the front porch.

I stopped just before the door, "Remember Jaffray, there will be hugs, tears and possibly some squeals." I lowered my voice, "Stay behind the door out of sight until I give the signal, don't make a sound." I kissed her on the cheek before turning the handle, letting go of her hand I plastered my face with sorrow and pain. My head was drooped as I slowly walked into the living room, everyone was there. They all stopped their conversations to look at me and a few gasps were heard when they saw my pain stricken face. I still stood in the middle of the floor, all the attention was on me, the silence was enough to form ideas and conclusions in their heads.

"H-Hey guys. I-I just thought that you have the right to know. M-Mara's." I paused, taking a deep breath, "Dead." I whispered the last word as the whole room exploded. The girls were in tears, the boys looked wrecked. Eddie looked up at me and I winked discreetly, he relaxed a little and i could see the relief wash over him. I backed out slightly and signalled Mara in. She burst out laughing and walked into the room, she stood next to me and I leaned down to kiss her hair. Everyone stopped, no one moved. All eyes were on Mara.

She smiled and waved, "Surprise!"

I watched as Eddie moved to stand up, Patricia's hand, that previously rested on his chest, dropped to her lap. Slowly, painfully slowly Eddie made his way over to Mara. He lifted his hand and I flinched. clenching my fists, only to find that he rested his first two fingers on her neck. I breathed an inaudible sigh as Eddie smiled and dropped his hand.

"Guys, it's her. She has a pulse, this is the real Mara Jaffray, not a zombie." He threw a pointed look at Alfie. Every started making their way over to Mara, I stepped back and smiled, taking in the sight as my gorgeous girlfriend got completely bombarded by our fellow housemates. A few minutes passed and the commotion died down, I looked at Mara and she was staring at Amber, the only one who hadn't come up to her.

"Amber, come here." She whispered, her voice small, but commanding. Amber stood, hanging her head. "Amber, look at me." Amber's head slowly lifted, her blue eyes were wide and cautious, yet also laced with unshed tears. They stood for a moment, just looking at each other, until Mara moved, as quick as lightning and Amber eyes shut, bracing for impact, that never came. Amber's eyes opened once more, to find herself in my gorgeous girlfriend's embrace.

"It's ok Ambs, I forgive you. You didn't know what would happen. I'm ok now, no harm done. You are still one of my best friends." Mara's smile shone with warmth and forgiveness. Amber sigh of relief was loud, making Mara giggle. Amber smiled and nodded,

"Thankyou Mara." They embraced quickly once more. Amber moved to sit back down next to Alfie and I walked forward, sliding my hand into Mara's.

"Now, can we go and celebrate Valentine's Day, my love?"

 **Sorry for taking forever with this chapter. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. My computer's internet also shut down for a while and has only just been fixed. Read and Review! Prompts are welcomed and shout outs are my specialty ;P**

 **See you next chapter! -DramaQueen106**


End file.
